Mobility is important. Wireless-communication infrastructures have enabled the dawn of all sorts of devices that no longer require hardwired connections when sending and receiving data. Such devices, and many others, require electronic power to function; in many cases, this power comes from a rechargeable battery. Recently, wireless charging has emerged as an option for powering and recharging various devices. With wireless charging, the devices are less reliant on wired connections and the presence of traditional outlets. One method for wireless power transmission includes generating an oscillating magnetic field by using an AC signal to drive a solenoid or source coil. In such a system, a power transmitter is plugged into a wall outlet and a mobile device wirelessly receives power from it. The mobile device uses the changing magnetic flux to generate a current in a coil of its own.
In a way, the rechargeable battery limits the mobility of these devices because it must be plugged in to specialized devices to undergo various forms of battery maintenance (e.g., such as battery recalibration). As a result of the need for periodic maintenance, the mobility of these devices is compromised for extended durations (e.g., when the device is docked in a battery reconditioning system). Battery maintenance is a crucial process that is required for optimizing the lifespan and accuracy of rechargeable batteries. Without regular maintenance, reported battery power levels cannot be relied upon, and maximum charging capacity cannot be attained. Oftentimes, the maintenance process requires algorithmic charging and discharging of the battery. Such a process traditionally requires a hard connection and therefore inhibits the mobile nature of the device within which the battery is embedded. For these reasons and others, there is a need for methods and systems for contactless battery discharge.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.